


like candy

by sweggscellent



Series: sugar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: bakageyama, 9:56 pm: are you getting it yetbakageyama, 10:04 pm: stay safe use protection don’t be late for school tomorrowme, 11:13 pm: tomorrows saturday stupid go to sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is posted as part 2, but chronologically (though it can be read separately) it comes after the events of part 3  
> 6,000 words of smut  
> do i make u proud mom  
> PLEASE look at[ this wonderful adorable comic](http://ushi-hina.tumblr.com/post/153464968092/if-you-havent-read-sugar-by-trashcollect-then) tumblr user ushi-hina drew for part 1, bask in it , die with me

Hinata hasn’t looked at the whiteboard in at least 20 minutes.

It’s Friday, and he’s been too preoccupied with the phone in his nervous hands, trying his hardest to be discreet and feeling like the biggest, sweatiest failure. Kageyama keeps shooting mildly curious glances at him.

It’s not Hinata’s fault, not really; he gets a little fidgety when he forgets to turn his phone on silent and feels it go off in his pocket. It’s more impulse than malicious intent when he has to take it out in the middle of lectures. Moreover, who could possibly blame him if they knew what was _keeping_ him glued to his phone?

The sudden, intrusive idea that anyone nearby _could_ know makes Hinata paranoid, and he jerks his head up suddenly, locking his phone and shooting his free hand into the air.

“May I be excused to the restroom please!” he shouts half-coherently and, before waiting for an answer, bolts from the room.

Hinata takes refuge in the restrooms, resting his burning forehead against the wall as his fingers move fast to text Ushijima back.

 **_me, 1:12 pm_ ** _: WILL YOU STOP SENDING ME NUDES i just had to leave lecture bc of you!!!!!_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 1:13 pm_ ** _: ;)_

 **_me, 1:13 pm_ ** _: AAaAHAGRGHHRGTHH!!!!_

Hinata frustratedly shoves his phone into his pocket, hoping that Ushijima won’t bother him again. He looks at himself in the mirror; he, thankfully, doesn’t look as disheveled as he certainly feels. He’s been fighting a boner since Ushijima started _sexting_ him and it’s left him damp in the creases and weak-kneed.

Hinata moves to the sinks, meaning to splash his face with cold water, when his phone buzzes suddenly and nearly makes him jump a foot into the air.

“Jeez,” Hinata hisses between his teeth, heart pounding for more than one reason. He fishes his phone from his trousers.

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 1:18 pm_ ** _: What are you doing tonight?_

The use of punctuation is a bit weird; Ushijima _never_ uses punctuation. Hinata’s mouth twists to the side.

 **_me, 1:19 pm_ ** _: um nothing probably!! why?? are you gonna keep sexting me in class_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 1:20 pm_ ** _: Do you want to come over?_

It’s an intentionally loaded question that makes Hinata sweat even more. He starts tapping out a response.

 **_me, 1:21 pm_ ** _: um, like, come over and sta_

He backspaces.

 **_me, 1:23 pm_ ** _: like a date?? Or_

Hinata groans loudly, frustrated with himself.

 **_me, 1:25 pm_ ** _: yes do i need to bring anything_

He hits send before he can overthink it, exhaling softly.

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 1:27 pm_ ** _: Pajamas, if you want. I don’t think we’ll be wearing clothes most of the night though_

That text makes Hinata feel warm all over.

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 1:28 pm_ ** _: ;)_

 **_me, 1:28 pm_ ** _: STOPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! I’LL TEXT YOU WHEN I’M ON MY WAY_

* * *

 

Kageyama walks Hinata home.

“Who were you texting so aggressively during math?” he asks less than two minutes into their walk home, tone casual. He takes a sip from his milk box.

“Aggressively! I wasn’t texting aggressively!” Hinata says defensively, huffing.

“Was it Ushijima?”

“What, no! I was texting Dad- _Dai_ chi!”

Kageyama fails to hide his snicker. “Dad?”

“No! Shut up!” Hinata exclaims in frustration and marches forward, getting a few steps ahead of Kageyama before the other starts laughing out loud. It grates on Hinata’s nerves; he’s anxious about tonight, and excited, and he feels like a stripped wire, live and hot.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama says smoothly, catching up to Hinata. He pats him on the back awkwardly. “I’m not judging you. Maybe don’t send nudes during class though. You’re really obvious.”

“Nudes!” Hinata squawks. “They weren’t nudes! I mean, I wasn’t the one sending them! _They weren’t nudes!_ ”

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

 **_me, 7:04 pm_ ** _: i’m on my way!!!_

Hinata paces nervously in front of his bedroom door. He’s told his mother that he’s staying over at Kageyama’s; it’s a believable enough excuse. It makes him feel bad, lying to his mother, but it makes more sense right now than what he’s actually doing.

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 7:05 pm_ ** _: Just ring the doorbell when you get here_

 **_Ushiwaka!!, 7:05 pm_ ** _: My parents aren’t home_

Hinata feels his ears go warm at the implication.

He tells his mother he loves her when he leaves the house and sends a quick prayer to whoever’s listening that this goes right. And also to please forgive him for lying to his sweet, innocent mother.

The walk to Ushijima’s house helps calm Hinata down, just a bit. It’s cooling off outside and it seeps into the fabric of Hinata’s shirt pleasantly, soothing the fluttering in his stomach. He takes a deep breath and holds it, lets the remaining anxiety fade into something more resembling anticipation.

When Hinata gets to Ushijima’s door, the butterflies start anew and he has to brace himself before he actually rings the doorbell. It takes a few moments, but then Ushijima is there, opening the door, looking so handsome it makes Hinata’s fingers itch. He’s wearing sweatpants and there’s the slightest peek of skin showing where his shirt is riding up. He’s barefoot, too; when Hinata manages to finally look at the brunet’s face instead of openly ogling him, he notices Ushijima’s hair is wet.

“Did you shower for me?” is the first thing Hinata blurts out. His eyes are back on that little peek of skin; apparently he’s at that age now where being in a hot guy’s vicinity causes the filter between brain and mouth to shut off completely. His attention span is rapidly diminishing, too.

The embarrassment of not being able to keep his mouth shut vanishes almost entirely when Ushijima’s cheeks go a little pink at the comment.

“Uh,” Ushijima says, opening the door a little wider. “Come in.”

Hinata laughs a little bit, already feeling more at ease knowing Ushijima is at least as nervous as he is, if the way he’s acting is any indication.

“Where should I put my stuff?” Hinata asks once he’s stepped over the threshold and the door is closed behind him. He takes a glance around; Ushijima’s home is nice, decorated in green and rich brown. Hinata wants to laugh at the obviously garden-inspired scheme, but it’s so charming it mostly just makes him smile.

“You can bring it upstairs,” Ushijima says, and his voice is so deep Hinata feels his heart flutter with it. It pulls him back to the present, to the reality that they’re about to actually _do_ this.

“Okay,” Hinata says quietly, trying to keep his anxiety at bay as he lets Ushijima take his hand and lead him to his bedroom.

The bed is made (he can’t decide if Ushijima did that for him or if he really does make his bed every morning) and the room smells like Ushijima, honest and a bit dizzying. Hinata sets his backpack down by the door, glancing around and trying to picture Ushijima standing in front of his closet, applying deodorant, pulling his shirt on in the morning. Hinata’s eyes drift back to Ushijima’s bed and he imagines Ushijima sleeping there, the shape of his body beneath the simple black duvet. His mind attempts to supply different images of what Ushijima does at night, but Hinata is quickly pulled away from that.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Ushijima is asking. Hinata looks around again; he hadn’t noticed a TV anywhere and they’re already here. Does Ushijima want to go back downstairs? Maybe they could make out on the couch…

“Do you have a TV up here?” Hinata asks, looking back to Ushijima, cutting off his own train of thought.

“I have a laptop,” Ushijima supplies, and _oh_. Hinata blushes a little. So Ushijima wants to sit, together, on his bed, squished _together_ , to watch a movie on his laptop, together. Their thighs will touch. Maybe Ushijima will need to put his arm around Hinata.

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Movie. Let’s watch one.”

Ushijima smiles a little. Hinata swoons and follows him to the bed, as easy as a dog on a leash.

They end up very close. Hinata had failed to notice at first that Ushijima’s bed is incredibly large, but that clearly doesn’t matter. Their hips are pressing warm against each other and Hinata tries to not let that distract him as they balance Ushijima’s laptop on one of each of their thighs.

They end up watching some sort of murder documentary, and Hinata is only half paying attention. His mind keeps wandering to later, to after this documentary. Will Ushijima suggest another movie? Will Hinata? The heat of Ushijima’s thigh pressing right up against his is incredibly distracting and Hinata has to fight against his urge to shift the laptop away and crawl into Ushijima’s lap. He feels ridiculous.

They manage to get through it without incident, though, and the second the credits start to roll, Hinata half-jumps, half-rolls off the bed.

“I’ll be back!” he exclaims, picking up his backpack and marching out of Ushijima’s bedroom. He pauses once he’s in the hallway.

He doesn’t know where the bathroom is.

“Second door to the right,” Ushijima calls. Hinata can hear the tease in his voice and rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Thanks,” he says back, and walks to the bathroom.

The bathroom is charming, too; the clean tile feels nice on Hinata’s bare feet and the soaps on the side of the sink are lavender scented and shaped like little hearts. Hinata imagines Ushijima’s mother picking these artisanal little soaps at the market and it makes him smile, reminding him of his own mom. He shakes his head when he realises he’s been staring at these soaps for too long and pushes those softer thoughts from his mind.

Turning his attention to the mirror, Hinata pushes his hair away from his forehead and starts to feel a small, creeping sense of doubt. It’s a little weird to be kind-of-dating your volleyball rival, and that feeling always manages to evolve into a feeling of displacement if Hinata doesn’t grab the reigns on it quickly enough. Inhaling a bit shakily, he retrieves his toothbrush and starts to brush his teeth.

Hinata finishes quickly enough, changing into his own pajamas and spraying himself with a bit of deodorant, just to be safe. He checks the time on his phone before dropping it haphazardly into his pocket, breathing into his hand to make sure his breath smells okay as he leaves.

When he finds his way back to Ushijima’s room, Hinata has to take a moment to quell the flush threatening to cover his entire body. It shouldn’t be anything special, but Ushijima looks so _good_ ; he’s sprawled out on his bed, one arm behind his head as he scrolls his phone with his other hand. It makes Hinata’s mouth water.

“Hey,” Hinata says softly, cursing the way his dry throat betrays him and makes his voice crack.

Ushijima’s body jolts in a way that indicates he’d been waiting for Hinata and he sits up eagerly. His hair is a bit messy and not quite dry from his shower (which Hinata _also_ isn’t sure was for him or not) and the sight makes Hinata’s gut twist with desire.

“Hey,” Ushijima echoes, and Hinata lets his fingers go lax and drop his bag back to the floor, lets legs walk him forward and around to the side of the bed Ushijima is half-lounging on. He doesn’t let himself think about it when he tosses one leg onto the mattress and wrestles around until he’s straddling Ushijima’s hips. Hinata’s thighs welcome the stretch of it.

Ushijima is looking at him in this incredible, adoring way, the same way he’d looked at Hinata when they’d crash-landed on each other at the roller rink. It makes another wave of heat burn over the redhead’s skin, and he’s about to tease Ushijima for it when his phone, gone unforgotten in his pocket, chimes loudly.

Hinata jumps a bit and fishes his phone out quickly, irritated. His irritation only grows when he stares down at the notification.

**_9:39 pm  
1 new message from bakageyama_ **

Hinata angrily opens the text.

 **_bakageyama, 9:39 pm_ ** _: are you f*cking yet_

 **_me, 9:39 pm_ ** _: NO we’re about to why did you censor it??? dont text me right noW!!!!_

Hinata turns his phone on silent and tosses it across the room.

“You’re impatient,” Ushijima quips.

“No I’m not!” Hinata immediately retorts.

“It’s okay,” Ushijima laughs, holding Hinata in place as he sits up properly. “I’m impatient, too.”

“No shit,” Hinata breathes, distracted, again, by how warm Ushijima is. His hands are so big on Hinata’s hips. It’s maddening. “You couldn’t even keep it in your pants while I was in class!”

“Mm,” Ushijima hums, leaning forward to nuzzle his lips against Hinata’s neck. Hinata trembles in Ushijima’s lap. “Can’t help it.” He slides his hands up and around so they’re braced, wide and warm, against Hinata’s back.

Hinata huffs, frustrated. “Do you know how sexy you are?” he blurts in an exasperated exhale. Ushijima laughs a bit, breath warm against Hinata’s skin.

“No,” Ushijima replies, and Hinata is unsure if that’s a joke or not. “Do you?”

Hinata sputters. “What are you talking about!”

“You’re very noisy,” Ushijima says. “It’s distracting.”

“ _You’re_ talking to _me_ about being _distracting_? You’re the distracting one! And I’m not noisy!” Hinata feels absolutely _indignant_.

“You are. You’re very responsive.” As if to prove his point, Ushijima opens his mouth against the skin of Hinata’s neck and drags his tongue against it slowly. Hinata arches a bit in response, breathing out a soft _oh_.

“You see?” Ushijima teases, letting Hinata feel his smirk against his damp skin.

“I really, um,” Hinata tries, weaving his trembling fingers into Ushijima’s hair. He tugs a bit and brings their foreheads together. “I’ve been,” he amends, “thinking about this all day.”

“Which part?” Ushijima murmurs, bringing his big hands back down to Hinata’s hips to slide his fingers underneath Hinata’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Hinata breathes. “All of it. Yeah. Yes.” He nods for added emphasis. There’s no way Ushijima can’t feel how _warm_ his skin is, just from this minimal contact.

Ushijima inhales deeply and tilts his chin to kiss Hinata, pushing his hands further up his shirt. Hinata hums against Ushijima’s lips and immediately works his tongue gently against the seam. Ushijima’s lips part and Hinata’s part with them, breathing the brunet’s air and huffing when Ushijima drags his fingers firmly down the center of Hinata’s abdomen.

Hinata can’t keep his hands to himself, either; they’re finding themselves mostly in Ushijima’s hair, carding through the thick strands and pulling a bit to hear the hitch in Ushijima’s breath.

When Hinata pulls back enough to tug on Ushijima’s lower lip with his teeth, the older boy growls, and Hinata’s knees go completely weak. He whines quietly in response and Ushijima grabs him by the hips and flips their positions.

“Oh my God,” Hinata gasps, because this is all new territory to him. He’s getting a bit of a headrush from it all, but it feels _good_ , and he’s about to tell Ushijima not to stop when the other starts to speak.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Um,” Hinata starts, voice threatening to shake. “No.” He can feel himself blushing even hotter.

“Any of it?”

“Any of it.”

“Oh,” Ushijima says, and he doesn’t sound disappointed, exactly. “Maybe we shouldn’t tonight, then.”

“No!” Hinata says quickly, hand shooting out to grab Ushijima’s forearm. “I really want to. Please.” He feels like he’ll pass out if he can’t get Ushijima between his legs _some_ how.

Ushijima looks pensive for a moment. Hinata starts writhing, and it’s completely unintentional, but he can’t help but smile when he sees Ushijima’s resolve start to crack, eyes tracking the movement. He twitches his hips up a bit more and tries again, pouting.

“Ushijima, _please_.”

“Okay,” Ushijima agrees finally, crawling back over Hinata and caging him in. “But no sex tonight.”

Hinata starts to whine but it catches and pitches up when Ushijima rolls his hips down and lets Hinata feel the drag of his clothed cock against his inner thigh.

“I’m still going to make you feel _really_ good,” Ushijima murmurs, keeping his hips in a constant grind. His voice has gone dark with arousal.

That idea is incredibly appealing, and the feeling of Ushijima moving against him is _extremely_ distracting, to say the very least, but Hinata is curious about something. He squeezes a hand between their bodies and curls his fingers around the shape of Ushijima through his sweatpants, heat roiling in his stomach when his hand travels further and the length _keeps_ _going_. Ushijima closes his eyes and huffs out a stuttered breath.

“Is this okay?” Hinata asks quietly, sweetly, and Ushijima nods. “Could you roll onto your back?” He _really_ wants to get a closer look.

Ushijima nods again and shuffles back so he’s lying against the pillows, mirroring the position Hinata had found him in when he returned from the bathroom. The outline of his cock is _very_ visible under his sweatpants and just the sight of it makes Hinata’s mouth go dry.

He settles comfortably between Ushijima’s long, long legs and wastes no time in dragging his hands slowly along the joins of Ushijima’s thighs until both are cupping Ushijima’s cock through the fabric of his pants. It’s hot, even through the layers, and impossibly hard. Ushijima is quiet above him, and when Hinata glances up, his eyes are closed again.

Smiling, Hinata redirects his attention back to Ushijima’s (still woefully covered) erection. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of the older boy’s sweats before he gets a better idea and slides his hands, instead, underneath Ushijima’s t-shirt.

“Hinata,” Ushijima groans quietly as Hinata smooths his hands slowly along the warm contours of Ushijima’s abs. He’s so _masculine_ and _big_ and it drives Hinata dizzy with arousal. He slides his hands back down, captivated by the way Ushijima’s muscles flex when he touches him, like ripples in water. When Hinata hooks his fingers back into Ushijima’s waistband, he tugs them down mid-thigh. Covered now by only the thin black fabric of Ushijima’s boxer briefs, his dick looks even more appetizing than it did before.

Hinata’s eyes catch on the small, barely-visible wet spot at the head. He really wants to taste it.

“Can I, um,” Hinata fumbles, stomach fluttering again. “Can I use my mouth? Is that okay?”

“Oh my God, _yes_ ,” Ushijima groans, and it’s the first time he’s really sounded as desperate as Hinata feels. The heat grows.

“Cool,” Hinata chirps. He brings his head down, opening his mouth to taste that strip of skin that had been tempting him earlier. Ushijima hums.

“Just, um, tell me what feels good,” Hinata says, eyes flickering to Ushijima’s. “And what doesn’t.”

“Okay,” Ushijima says, smiling, and the way his eyes soften makes Hinata’s heart beat even faster.

Inhaling and collecting every ounce of bravado he possesses, Hinata leans down and very gently presses his open mouth against the shaft of Ushijima’s dick through his underwear. He’s rewarded with a sharp gasp that gives him the encouragement to move upward and seal his lips over the head of Ushijima’s dick.

Hinata sucks and drags the flat of his tongue over it until that damp spot turns sufficiently wet; he continues downwards, fighting the urge to grab at himself each time Ushijima gasps or cants his hips up. When Hinata finally pulls away, Ushijima is panting and the fabric of his underwear, made wet by Hinata’s tongue, is clinging lewdly to the shape of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ushijima hisses at length, hips twitching into the air. “Oh my God.”

Hinata laughs, feeling punch-drunk and giddy, and when Ushijima laughs, too, Hinata takes pride in the way it trembles. He goes back to business, pulling Ushijima’s soaked underwear down until his cock bounces out, landing against his hip with a heavy _slap_. Hinata moans and drops his head to Ushijima’s thigh.

“Do you like what you see?” Ushijima says, and it’s meant to sound teasing, but Hinata just whines again because it comes out sounding horrifically sexual.

“Yes,” Hinata says pathetically. He musters himself up enough to pull Ushijima’s sweats and underwear all the way off his legs. When he moves to remove Ushijima’s shirt as well, he’s stopped by a large hand gently catching his wrist.

“You still have all your clothes on,” Ushijima points out. Hinata smirks.

“So get me out of them,” he challenges.

Ushijima growls and manhandles Hinata until he’s underneath him again. It puts Ushijima’s strength and size into perspective for Hinata and he writhes once he’s settled, wrapping his thighs around the brunet’s solid waist and using that leverage to tug him down for a kiss.

It’s softer than he’d intended; Hinata can still feel Ushijima’s cock pressing insistently against his hip, but it’s background noise to the way Ushijima is moving his lips sweetly against his own. It’s tipping Hinata over, sucking the breath out of his lungs; he feels possessive in the way he cradles Ushijima’s jaw in his hands.

When Ushijima finally pulls back looking dazed, Hinata says _please_ in a very quiet voice and Ushijima pushes Hinata's shirt up before abandoning that task and instead getting to work on his pajama pants.

There’s this instinctual desire Hinata has to take things slow, but he can’t help himself when he pushes his hips further into Ushijima’s hands while the older boy slides his pants down.

“You are so impatient,” Ushijima says again, but it’s softer this time.

“I know,” is all Hinata can say. He feels stripped bare under Ushijima’s solid gaze; it makes a different kind of warmth blossom under his skin, enveloping him in a heat the brunet’s hands could only hope to rival. They still feel nice on Hinata’s body, though, when Ushijima slides them slowly under his shirt, pushing it up and, eventually, off.

Hinata tells him as much.

“Your hands feel really good,” he breathes, and the nerves are back again. They’ve been coming in waves, but now Hinata feels like he can’t stave them off. It’s normal to be nervous if your body thinks it’s drowning, right?

“You’re shaking,” is what Ushijima replies with. He’s leaning closer, breathing against Hinata’s neck, and _God_ , he really is shaking.

“It’s okay,” Hinata says, sliding a hand down Ushijima’s arm. His voice is steadier than he thought it would be. “It’s just. Um. A lot. I’m weird, I’m sorry.” He doesn’t feel sorry.

“I like it,” Ushijima says, and this time, he pulls away to look into Hinata’s face. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” is Hinata’s immediate, sure answer.

Ushijima hums, leaning down and resting one hand, very gently, at the base of Hinata’s throat. “Good. Are you enjoying yourself?” He brushes his lips against the edge of Hinata’s jaw. The redhead inhales deeply and lets it out in a soft, extended sigh.

“I would be enjoying myself _more_ ,” Hinata says huffily, “if you would stop teasing me.”

Ushijima drops one hand to Hinata’s naked inner thigh, sliding it up deviously. “Teasing?”

“Teasing! You’re doing it right now!” It’s making it easier, this playfulness; his heart is still beating a million miles a minute, and it gets faster the closer Ushijima gets to where Hinata _really_ wants to be touched, but he feels more relaxed.

Ushijima smiles as he feels Hinata’s body go loose. He splays his hand over Hinata’s thigh, spreading his fingers and rubbing his thumb firmly against the dimple at the apex of his thighs. It’s _so_ close to where Hinata needs him, but Hinata is far too nervous to say anything. He knows Ushijima is doing it on purpose.

“You’re leaking,” Ushijima says, and Hinata realises suddenly that _duh_ , Ushijima has been staring at him this entire time. He glances down at himself and flushes hot at the sight; his dick _is_ leaking, a steady drool of precome right below his navel. The sight of it also makes Hinata acutely aware of the dull throb in his dick. Ushijima is still moving his thumb in maddening, gentle swipes right next to the base of it.

“I really, _u-uh_ , want you to touch me,” Hinata stutters, heartbeat stuck in his throat.

“I am touching you,” Ushijima says quietly, and Hinata _groans_ because it’s fucking _sexy_ and that’s _not what he meant_. But the brunet must be satisfied anyway, because finally, miraculously, _wonderfully_ , he cups Hinata’s balls in his warm, warm hand.

It’s embarrassing how sensitive he is. Hinata can’t control the way the simple touch makes him spread his legs obscenely and cant his hips up, but Ushijima seems relatively into it, if the way his pupils fatten and fixate on Hinata like an eagle is any indication.

Hinata’s mind is somewhere else completely, and he knows Ushijima must be experienced, but he has no idea how he’s so in _control_ right now. He keeps grinding himself down into Ushijima’s hand, unable to help himself.

“You’re so,” Ushijima starts, cutting himself with a desperate groan. “Fuck, can I --”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata cries, because it’s good but it’s not enough and it feels like he’s been waiting for this for _years_. He wants whatever Ushijima has in mind to do to him. “Please.”

Ushijima swallows visibly before leaning down to kiss Hinata. He doesn’t linger; he moves down, pressing aggressive, biting kisses against Hinata’s collarbones, the soft skin on his sides, his hips.

“Ushijima, seriously, _please_ ,” Hinata begs. He feels mindless and he _really_ wanted to take this way slower, to draw it out and savour it, but everything about Ushijima makes Hinata’s body beg to be thrown over the edge.

He’s expecting another quip about impatience, for Ushijima to tease him further. He is _not_ expecting Ushijima’s tongue, wet and warm, to lick a firm, slow stripe up the base of his dick. He’s not expecting the rhapsodic moan that leaves his throat.

Ushijima doesn’t waste anymore time; grabbing Hinata’s cock by the base, he angles it towards himself and slides his flushed, wet lips down Hinata’s entire length. It feels _insane_ , like nothing Hinata could have prepared himself for. He whines and slides his legs over Ushijima’s shoulders, burying his fingers into Ushijima’s hair.

Hinata moves with Ushijima when he starts bobbing his head; he whimpers when Ushijima pulls away to suckle gently at his wet slit. He moves his hand lower as he does this, brushing his fingers against Hinata’s balls lightly, chuckling when he jolts.

“Feel good?” Ushijima asks, the words coming out muffled when Ushijima’s lips brush the sensitive head of Hinata’s cock. Hinata hums in response, twitching pleasantly when Ushijima sucks a wet, open kiss against his base.

“You’re pretty,” Ushijima says against his skin. Hinata lifts his head to look down at Ushijima; it sounded like a simple compliment, but the glitter in his brown eyes is a bit too dark to fool Hinata.

“Am I?” Hinata goads.

Ushijima hums, lifting himself away to rummage around under the edge of his mattress. Hinata can’t keep his shameful eyes away from Ushijima’s cock; it’s thick and flushed and makes him squirm in anticipation. Ushijima comes back with a small bottle of lube, holding it up for Hinata to see. “Is this okay?”

Hinata pauses. It is, it _totally_ is, but Hinata can’t imagine Ushijima changed his mind _that_ quickly.

“I thought you said no sex tonight.”

“Who said anything about sex?”

“Oh,” Hinata chirps, confused. “Then…?”

“You would be prettier wrapped around my fingers.”

“Oh, I,” Hinata stutters, blushing bright and rubbing his thighs together when he catches on. “Yeah, I. God. Yeah. Please.”

Hinata lets out a breathy sigh of excitement when Ushijima snaps the cap open and pours lube on his fingers. He looks at Hinata thoughtfully while he rubs his fingers together.

“Would you mind turning over?” Ushijima asks politely.

“Um, sure,” Hinata says, turning so his ass is presented to Ushijima’s. His cheeks are pink and tempting; Ushijima grits his teeth.

“Good boy,” he praises, spreading one cheek open with his dry hand. Hinata inhales sharply, legs parting further as he arches his hips, grinding his dick into the duvet. Ushijima slowly, carefully presses one finger in; the warmth he meets is mesmerizing.

“F _uh_ -fuck me,” Hinata grinds out, pushing his ass against Ushijima’s hand. “Fuck me with it.”

And Ushijima _has_ to obey because Hinata is taking him _so_ nicely, thighs open and flushed, dick pink and dripping onto his sheets. So he slides back, still taking care that he doesn’t hurt Hinata, and pushes back in, curling his finger.

“Another,” Hinata gasps, “please. I need another.”

Ushijima smiles and teases Hinata a bit more, until the redhead is grinding back and begging breathlessly for it.

“Please,” Hinata gasps, now torn between fucking himself on Ushijima’s finger and rubbing himself into the sheets. “ _Please_ , Ushijima, I really want it. Please.”

Sliding his fingers out, Ushijima wipes them on the blanket and grabs Hinata by the hips. He gets his knees on either side of Hinata’s hips and arches his lower back until his shaft is met by the warm valley between Hinata’s cheeks.

“Like that?” Ushijima asks, voice soft as he grinds his cock into Hinata’s ass. Hinata cries out, body aching and hollow as he pushes his hips back into Ushijima’s crotch, whimpering when he feels Ushijima swipe his thumb through the precome collecting on his lower back.

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Hinata babbles. The soft, dry skin of Ushijima’s dick keeps dragging over his sensitive hole and it’s driving Hinata _mad_. “Please, your fingers, Ushijima, _please_.”

Finally Ushijima acquiesces, drizzling the cool lube directly onto Hinata’s entrance just to hear him moan. “Are you having fun?” he asks as he presses two fingers into Hinata’s tight ass.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Hinata cries, pushing his hips back despite the stretch.

“So noisy,” Ushijima hums, leaning down so he can kiss at the nape of Hinata’s neck and grind his cock against him. “Can you feel what you’re doing to me?”

“I really,” Hinata grits out, “ _really_ want you to put that inside me.” Ushijima presses in sharply, smirking when Hinata’s legs give out and he goes flat against the mattress. He whines, grinding his hips slowly, lost to the feeling of everything.

“Not tonight,” Ushijima reminds him gently, soothing the burn of his rejection by searching out Hinata’s prostate. He focuses in on it when Hinata jerks and muffles a loud cry against the bedding.

“I’m not going to last if you do that,” Hinata manages to rush out in a single breath, moaning helplessly as Ushijima fucks his long, beautiful fingers into him and assaults his prostate.

“Good,” Ushijima growls, cock throbbing with each noise that leaves Hinata’s blessed throat. “I want you to come on my fingers.”

Hinata gasps. “More.”

Ushijima gives up the slick thrusts of his fingers in favor of grinding them, deep and slow, against Hinata’s prostate. “You’re so pretty,” he says against the skin of Hinata’s neck, sounding desperate and a little lost in it. “You drive me crazy. I’ve thought about this all week.” It’s like Ushijima suddenly can’t stop talking; Hinata latches onto every word. He can feel the slow, sweet trickle of his orgasm, wants to beg Ushijima to keep going because every syllable drives him closer.

Ushijima presses more insistently into Hinata, rubs a bit quicker. “I can’t wait,” he says, voice low and rough, “to get my dick inside you.”

Hinata’s coming then, and it feels like every single muscle in his body goes white hot. Ushijima doesn’t massage his prostate through it, but he does keep the pads of his fingers nudged up firmly against it.

It feels like it lasts ages; Hinata is vaguely aware of his own hips moving in shallow circles as he comes down.

“Oh,” Hinata tries, and then clears his throat. “Oh my God.”

Ushijima laughs, finally pulling his hand away. He wipes his fingers, again, on the blanket before settling both hands gently over Hinata’s ass. “Are you okay?”

Hinata lets himself breathe for a minute before answering. “Yes.” He has to clear his throat again. “Very. Um. Thank you.” He groans and rolls over, stretching luxuriously.

“What about you?” Hinata asks, eyes on Ushijima’s very obvious erection. “What, um. What can I do for you?” His bones feel like jelly and he honestly thinks he could sleep for a day or two if left to his own devices, but Ushijima’s dick still looks incredibly appealing despite those things.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Ushijima says, though, and moves to stand.

“No!” Hinata exclaims, sitting up suddenly. He gets a bit of a head rush from the movement and closes his eyes to collect himself. “No,” Hinata says more calmly upon opening his eyes. “I want to. You sexted me during class. You just made me come all over your sheets. You have to let me take care of you.”

Ushijima considers it for a moment before pushing at Hinata’s hip to get him to roll back over.

“Can I grind against you?” Ushijima asks, that breathless quality to his voice returning. Hinata can feel the softest brush of Ushijima’s hard cock against his ass. There’s no way he could get it up again so soon, but his dick gives its most valiant efforts in attempting to show its interest.

“Yes,” Hinata breathes.

It doesn’t take long; Ushijima spreads Hinata open again and slides his cock between his cheeks, where the redhead is still slick with lube. It feels incredible, and Hinata does his best to grind back against Ushijima the best he can. Hinata whines when Ushijima’s thrusts slow down and deepen until he’s tensing and coming all over Hinata’s lower back, breaths coming in soft, shallow moans. Hinata shivers.

Ushijima lowers himself to the side of Hinata, careful to avoid the damp spot he helped create. Hinata hums and rolls so he’s lying on top of the brunet.

“Was that good?” Hinata asks sweetly, muscles loose as he threatens to drift into sleep.

“Mm. Very,” Ushijima says softly, nuzzling into Hinata’s hair. “Do you feel good?”

“Yes.” And he does; he feels safe, and the anxiety is gone, and he feels a bit messy, too, which is also nice somehow. They lie together for a few moments, just breathing and existing, until Ushijima shifts. Hinata groans at being jostled.

“We need to shower,” Ushijima says. Hinata can hear the smile, and it makes that strange warmth from before blossom again in his chest. It makes him feel adored. Cared for.

“Don’ wanna get up,” he slurs.

“Okay,” Ushijima says. Hinata thinks he’s walked away; he is proven wrong once he’s hauled bodily into two strong arms to be carried into the bathroom.

“Excuse me!” Hinata exclaims, indignant.

“I’m not letting you sleep in my bed covered in _come_.”

* * *

 

Hinata takes extra time in the bathroom once Ushijima has finished up. He pats his cheeks, fluffs his hair. His eyes catch on the heart-shaped soaps again, and he smiles, relaxed, as he turns off the light.

Hinata picks up his forgotten phone as he pads back to the bed where Ushijima is waiting for him. He slides under the fresh sheets and presses his back against Ushijima’s warm, broad chest. When he unlocks his phone, the brightness makes his eyebrows furrow and Ushijima groans.

“That’s not your mom.”

Hinata smiles and opens the messages.

 **_bakageyama, 9:44 pm_ ** _: rude. I censored it because it’s a CURSE WORD, obviously_

 **_bakageyama, 9:56 pm_ ** _: are you getting it yet_

 **_bakageyama, 10:04 pm_ ** _: stay safe use protection don’t be late for school tomorrow_

 **_me, 11:13 pm_ ** _: tomorrows saturday stupid go to sleep_

Hinata hears Ushijima snort over his shoulder and he jolts, tossing his phone away quickly. “What are you doing reading over my shoulder Ushiwaka!” he whisper-yells.

“Nothing,” Ushijima murmurs, settling back down and pressing his face to Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata traces idle shapes against Ushijima’s arm and falls asleep thinking he can feel the other’s smile pressed against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com) and/or [twitr](http://twitter.com/eggsceptional)  
> check out this [SWEET SWEET NSFW](http://ushi-hina.tumblr.com/post/153696637237) tumblr user ushi-hina did for part 2!!!! death is here my friends


End file.
